A Lovely Reflection
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Still, the tears would roll down, but he couldn't reach out and brush them away. Such a painful reflection.- A drabble centering around Break. Spoilers!


_**A Lovely Reflection**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this one-shot belongs to me; not the characters, setting, or etc. They are all copyright © Square Enix and XEBEC.**

**Spoiler Warning: There are spoilers of chapter 29 and up within this drabble. If you do not want to be spoiled, please do not read!**

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first _Pandora Hearts_ fanfic. It's a drabble focusing on Break. As mentioned above, there will be spoilers. So, unless you are caught up with the manga, or simply don't care about being spoiled, please don't read this. Also, I apologize before hand if there is any OOC-ness or anything else of the like. I tried my best to keep Break IC, but he is such a complex character to begin with, that I probably failed. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!_

-()-

_His name was Kevin Regnard._

_She was his little mistress, Miss Sinclair._

-()-

Sunlight. The feel of grass beneath the body. Childish laughter.

A high pitched gasp.

"Are you okay mister?" The voice of a child.

_The voice of a little girl._

A blurred and a (_unfamiliar_) highly restricted view of a girl: light, light brown hair, slightly curled and just past the shoulders. A frilly, stiff, high class dress. Wide, plum colored eyes and an innocent curiosity.

_Such a painful reflection!_

An eyelid closed.

_An eyelid!_

A feather soft touch.

A high pitched scream.

_Was a gaping hole in the face, gushing blood, all that terrible?_

-()-

He couldn't look at her, when she (with her smile and laughter) would drag him into the gardens. Into the flowers that thrived off the sun, and the clouds that always seemed to be happy and white.

_So white._

He couldn't listen to her, when she (with a loose tongue) would rattle off about nothing. Everything and nothing, all at once: how her day had gone, what foods her mother forced her to eat (even though she hated them with a passion) and how, sometimes, she wished she could be just a bit more helpful. _"Just a bit more helpful,'_ she would say, and then she would call him _that_. Older brother.

_An older brother, was something he could never be._

He couldn't guard her, when she (with wild abandon) would sneak away from the castle with the forest in sight. And he would look and look, the only motive being the deep sense of duty and gratefulness he held within his black heart for the woman who had saved him. The woman who had allowed him to live. Once he found the girl, she would clap and cheer. _"Yay! You found me!"_ She was never scared.

_What safety did he have to offer?_

He couldn't touch her, when she (with a shaking body) would cry. Sob and moan over a petty pet she wasn't able to protect. Perhaps it was one of the many small birds she had seen as her own, which had gotten eaten by a prowling cat. He couldn't guess. He didn't care. Still, the tears would roll down, but he couldn't reach out and brush them away.

_Such a spiteful reflection._

-()-

Then, _slowly, slowly_ it happened.

Her hair (the same shade, the same slight curl) grew longer as her eyes became accustomed to her face (not overbearing in their size.)

_Slowly, slowly._

The dresses, once stiff, learned to flow. Once frilly, learned to shine.

_Slowly, slowly._

Innocence broke. Years passed. Pain and grief. Anger and mischief. They all learned how to filter slyly across her features.

_Slowly, slowly._

Giggles of romance and _thwack, thwacks_ of mysterious _harisen_.

_Slowly, slowly…_

-()-

A lovely reflection…

_That wasn't a reflection at all._

-()-

_His name is Xerxes Break (sometimes still referred to as Xerxes-nii.)_

_She is his little mistress, Miss Sharon Rainsworth._

-()-

_A/N: That's the end! I hope you all liked it. First off, a _harisen_ is a paper fan._

_Second, I tried to focus on the shift in Break's character upon meeting Sharon. I'm sure in the beginning all he could see in Sharon was his little mistress that he ended up (inadvertently) killing. But, somewhere along the way he began to notice Sharon as a person. _

_You, the reader, can see this relationship (that I've written) between the two in any way that you want. I tried to leave that aspect rather ambiguous, so as to leave it up to the reader to decide. Even though, personally, I am a Break/Sharon shipper._

_Final note, I understand that the official translation of Sharon's name is Shalon. But…I simply don't like that. _Pandora Hearts_ takes place in a world that very much so resembles Britain, and as such, I like to use the name Sharon when referring to, well, Sharon. It fits better and just sounds nicer, in my opinion. So, if I ever write anymore fanfics concerning Sharon or Break, I'll use that spelling of it. Thank you for reading this obnoxiously long author's note, and please take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
